


Five times Jack wished Daniel was a girl

by ivorygates



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygates/pseuds/ivorygates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Jack wished Daniel was a girl

1\. Altair. P3X-989. It just would have been tidier somehow, if Harlan was going to make robots out of them, if there could have been two of each. He wonders if it would have made a difference and kept the Robot Them from going through the Gate. Daniel gave him an odd look when he mentioned it once.

2\. On Simarka, among the Shavadai. Because it would have been nice if they could have dropped their archaeo-anthropologist into the middle of the nice alien culture, and not their astrophysicist. But mainly he likes to think about Daniel bitching about being forced to wear that blue dress. There were platform shoes that went with it.

3\. Running into Ma'chello. He's pretty sure the old geezer would have picked either him or Teal'c to swap bodies with in that case. He's equally sure that Ma'chello couldn't have passed himself off as either one of them, brain-fried or not. It would have saved them all a lot of time and worry if the crazy alien freedom fighter had never gotten out of the SGC. Of course in that case, Carter might not have ever been able to figure out how to switch them back. And he's pretty sure only Daniel could have talked Ma'chello around. Still...

4\. When they met Shy'la on dear old P3R-636. If Daniel had been a Sweet Young Thing instead of Love's Young Dream, they could have skipped a brisk ten days in the first of many _naquaadah_ mines they came to know over the years. And Daniel could have skipped one hell of a learning experience with the sarcophagus. Still, nobody died. And if they hadn't had that to go on, the _Goa'uld_ pleasure palace they ran into a couple of years later probably would have killed them before they figured it out. You take your consolation where you can.

5\. Kelowna. P3X-4C3. Maybe it would have made a difference. Maybe Jonas wouldn't have let Daniel kill himself - temporarily, more or less - if Daniel had been a girl. Maybe Jonas would have played the man and gone down into that lab himself. Or maybe nobody would have. The power core would have exploded and they'd all be dead now (except maybe Daniel, who knows?) It's a complicated way to think of taking revenge on the deskbound life he hates, but O'Neill still thinks about it some days.

#


End file.
